Random Words
by Trixxie
Summary: A random word challenge - one shot - two shot - could be K could be M
1. Chapter 1

**Word of the Week Fiction.**

**Week One: Coffee Pot**

**Disclaimer: I own the words below but clearly not the characters. Those belong to the lovely Naoko Takeuchi.**

Morning as usual came too early for Haruka. Rubbing her eyes she slipped from the warmth of her bed and stepped onto the cool wooden floor. She groaned as the cold gripped her feet and slithered up her long muscular legs. Summer was over, fall had given way to the darkness of winter and though the streetlights reflected off of the snow lighting the bedroom in an orange glow Haruka had to squint to see. Carefully she made her way from the bed to the bathroom flipping the light on, blinding herself as she did. 'Baka.' She cursed feeling her way to the sink turning on the water, letting it warm before she scooped a handful over her face. Slurping a bit of the water into her mouth she rinsed the taste of sleep and spit grabbing her toothbrush and loading it with mint flavoured paste. Working the brush around her teeth with one hand, Haruka pulled the hair gel from the cabinet with the other using her arm to squeeze a blob into her palm she raked it through her hair messing her short blond locks into the sticky solution. Haruka spit a foamy mixture into the sink, gargled with some mouth wash and spread some deodorant over her underarms before spraying her cologne. Pleased with her look and feeling more awake she flipped the light off and made her way to the closet pulling the doors open to reveal her perfectly organized closet. Five pairs of pants hung neatly next to four blazers and six button down shirts. Three pair of shoes sat shined and ready next to a leather book bag. Haruka pulled out her school uniform a pair of green plaid pants, matching green plaid tie, a white shirt and a red blazer with the Mugen academy school crest stitched on the pocket. Once dressed Haruka checked her look in the mirror before saddling her bag on her shoulder and heading for the kitchen opening the door to her bedroom Haruka took a deep breath, waiting for the unmistakable scent of coffee to fill her nose. Nothing. She sniffed again, nothing. A frown set against her lips as she took the stairs two by two down to the kitchen pulling open the door she stare down at the coffee pot. The orange indicator light was on, the machine seemed to be ready but, no coffee was produced. Haruka pulled open the filter home, checked the water level and flipped the switch on and off. Nothing. Making a face Haruka pulls the cord from the wall and slowly, deliberately replugged it in. The orange light blinked on again, the water level was full, the filter was placed with surgical precision, the coffee pot sat ready, but lifeless. Haruka pulled her hand through her hair, now finding it sticky with product; she scuffed her shoe against the cupboard as she kicked it in anger. Throwing her hands up in defeat she reset her bag on her shoulder, catching her blazer against the handle of the door, tearing it slightly. 'Oh for the love of..' she muttered pushing out the front door, letting it lock behind her. Feeling her pockets for her car keys the realization that they were sitting on the kitchen counter, next to her waiting travel mug hit her hard. 'Seriously?' she grumbled running for the elevator, now having to walk to school. Being a track star had it's benefits Haruka decided as she quicken her jog through Juban turning the last corner before Mugen academy and slamming straight into a small bun haired girl, clearly not paying attention. The force sent Haruka to the ground ripping her pants as she landed in the snow sending the items of her bag flying around her. The girl quickly apologized before tearing off in the direction of the middle school; Haruka had no words for how her day was turning out. She quickly grabbed her strewn items and shoved them into her bag, ignoring her pants. Standing she discovered that her knee had been scraped in the fall and was now throbbed in pain, staining her pants with specks of blood. Limping into the lobby of Mugen academy Haruka headed straight for her locker knowing that her gym bag held an extra pair of pants. Waiting at Haruka's locker was Michiru, cheeks rosy from the cold, dressed in the schools female uniform of a green plaid skirt, white button shirt and red vest each perfectly tailored for Michiru's tall frame. Balanced in Michiru's hand were two Styrofoam cups. 'What happened?' Michiru asked rushing to help Haruka navigate the hall to her locker. Haruka took one of the cups from Michiru, pushed the lid off and downed the dark black contents before replying. 'My coffee pot broke.'


	2. Breakfast

Find me.

The words had been written in Michiru's signature scroll and were sitting on a crisp piece of white paper next to a charcoal grey mask a ticket for a masquerade ball attached to the string of it. I rolled my eyes, finding her would be easy. Her sea foam hair, perfectly cut silhouette and unmistakable scent would give her away to anyone but I knew her. Every angle, every crease, every inch of her frame was more familiar to me than my own body. Dressed in a dark black suit, black shirt and grey tie I affixed the mask to my face, it made seeing a bit more difficult but I wasn't concerned.

Stepping from the hired car I made my way into party. Already people were in full swing. The champagne flowed and the scent of want was thick in the air. I let a smile cross my face as I narrowed my gaze to her, unmistakable. I took a glass off of a passing tray and walked with determination to my prize. 'Why Miss Kaioh, you look amazing.' I said sipping the bubbly with arrogance.

'Who?' came the song like reply of my lover. So this would be the game?

'My mistake.' I smiled shooting her a knowing look. 'about your name, but not about your look. Flawless. Miss?'

'Tenoh.' Her reply took me off guard but was not without some joy. Indeed she was an extension of me.

'Ah yes, of course.' I said. 'Will you do me the honor of a dance Miss Tenoh?' I held my hand out for her, she took it and shivers raked my body. Her touch usually had that effect on me. I downed my champagne and dropped the glass on a table as we made our way to the dance floor. I let my hand rest on the small of her back as I pulled her close, catching a glimpse of her eyes under the mask the right shade of blue mixed with green that could bring me the hight of joy or the edge of pain depending on how she felt. Her lips curled into a smile as she caught me admiring her.

'Have you come alone?' she asked.

'I have.' I said evenly controlling the want in my voice. 'I came in search of someone.'

'Have you located them?'

'Perhaps.' I leaned into her letting my lips caress hers, the kiss was familiar, knowing.

'You're very forward.' She said as a touch of pink touched her cheeks.

'I know what I want.' I replied bending to rest my lips against her throat.

'And what is that?' the blush was now a scarlet trace across her cheeks, down her throat and tinting her cleavage.

'Another drink.' I smiled pulling away from her. I grabbed another glass of champagne and held it to my lips, watching her try to regain composure. This was after all, her game.

'Would you not rather have something warmer?' she offered. 'I know a place we could be alone.' I lifted my eyebrow in wonder and surprise.

'Do you.' I said. Her lips placed against my ear as she whispered that she did, indeed. I let her pull me from the dance floor, through the large house and into a small room. 'Hmm, no bed.' I said.

'Do you need one?' she accused. I grinned as want filled me. 'Masks on.'

'Of course.' I said dipping my head and letting my tongue trace circles on her exposed cleavage. Gently I pushed her against the wall, using it to steady myself as I pulled her skirt up, smiling at the discovery of her wanting flesh, naked to my touch.

'Forget something.' I teased as my fingers eased into her.

'Not at all.' She moaned pulling me closer to her. I knew her body, knew what she liked and over and over I worked my fingers nibbling her neck while waves of pleasure rocked her against my body and the wall. She came in a flurry of moans and I slowly let her fall to the ground.

'God Michiru that was so hot.' I moaned licking my fingers. Fingers that tasted like heaven. 'Shall we continue our charade?' I said. 'I'll meet you on the dance floor once you've regained strength to walk.' I pulled the door to our private room open letting the light slip in.

'Haruka?' came an accusing voice as I entered the hall.

'Uh.'

'There you are! I've been looking for you all night.'

My heart slammed in my chest. 'Michiru?'

'Where have you been?'

'Me?' my mind raced as I relived the hours before. The hair, had been the same. Her scent, her lips, her taste, or was it? Suddenly I felt sick.

'Are you ok?' Michiru asked putting her arm around me.'Why do you smell like 2 dollar perfume?'

'I.' I had no words.

'God Haruka, it's nearly midnight. Hurry up or we'll miss the count down.' Michiru dragged me on to the dance floor. I couldn't breath, couldn't think. '3, 2, 1. Happy New year!' Michiru sang next to me pulling me into a kiss. 'Why do you taste like salt? Haruka what's going on?' Before I could reply my stomach let out a loud complaint. 'Yes.' Michiru laughed. 'I'm starved, shall we hit one of those all night breakfast places. I would kill for some pancakes.' I must have nodded because next she was leading me through the crowed and into a car.

'You look guilty.' Michiru teased. I burned with blush. Our menus sat folded. I still couldn't speak. Who had I been dancing with, who had I kissed. 'Don't worry, it's normal to have midnight breakfasts on new years. I wont tell if you don't.' The waitress brought our drinks, and I downed the contents of my tea without hesitation. Michiru lifted the straw of her soda and placed it seductively into her mouth.

'I lose.' I said.

'What?'

'Tonight, I, I thought I had found you.'

'You did.'

'Yes, I dance, I kissed, I…' my voice trailed off.

'You?'

'Pleasured her.'

'I know.' Michiru licked her lips and smiled.

'But, how?'

'I'm still a bit faster than you Haruka.' She laughed pouring syrup over her pancakes. She winked at me before placing a small bite into her mouth. 'Happy New Year.'


End file.
